Tokoyo Ōtsutsuki
Takeshi Sosuke (そすけたけし, ''Sosuke Takeshi) ''was an ANBU-level shinobi of Kumogakure and the deceased husband of Shiro Sosuke. He had a surprising amount of expertise in weaponry and was an invaluable asset to the tracking team. Background Takeshi was born into a very highly-respected clan of weapon masters. He was taught from a young age on how to handle weapons and the most effective ways to use them. Upon learning his nature was Wind-release, he was put into even higher regard as Wind-release is a very rare and useful element. When he was six years old he graduated the ninja academy of Kumogakure, a certified genius in his own right. He became a chūnin at seven and thenwhen he was fourteen he was accepted into the ANBU Black Ops. A year later he was assigned to a team with Shiro Sosuke, and he developed a small crush on her that quickly escalated over the years into love. When she attempted to defect from the village he confessed to her, and she told him that she felt that same way. He let her go, but along the course of a few years the two began to meet up during Takeshi's solo missions and eventually they got married. However, a few months after that he was killed while on a mission, causing Shiro to go on a rampage and kill his murderers in a fit of rage. Personality Takeshi was very loud and outgoing, always smiling and forcing others to "lighten up." However, he was very modest and empathetic, often honing in on those in bad moods and brightening up their day. He was extremely energetic and he was almost never down about anything. In fact, Shiro notes that even to the end he died with a smile. He is also quite patient, and is viewed as a sort of "peace-maker." He was also able to put up with Shiro's attitude, and only ever scolded her when he felt she began to lose focus of the task at hand and go on a rampage. Appearance Takeshi has shaggy brown hair and bright, brown eyes. He had tanned skin like his father and wore the standard white Kumogakure flak jacket over a black shirt and black pants. He had white and black elbow guards and black chakra-focusing gloves. Abilities Takeshi was a veritable genius, graduating the academy at only six years old and rising to chūnin status at seven. Kekkei Genkai Takeshi had a minor dōjutsu kekkei genkai that allowed him to see chakra residue, therefore making him an excellent tracker. Status Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Takeshi's favourite food was strawberries and his least favourite was anything spicy. * Takeshi's favourite word was "friendship." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character